willtolivefandomcom-20200215-history
McGillicutty Preparatory Academy
McGillicutty Preparatory Academy is the region's private school. It is a boarding school for academically-excellent students from around Oregon and the United States. There are a few students from other countries as well. It is known as a solid school in academics. Several students from each graduating class attend ivy league colleges. (The rest work at Wal-Mart.) Unofficially it is known as "McGillislutty" or "McGillicrappy," particularly because its students are rumored to be quirky. Regardless, it has some of the highest standardized testing scores in the state and the country. History McGillicutty Preparatory Academy was established in 1932 by a man named Samuel James. James believed in educating the privileged youth in order to build a more promising future. He chose Monroeville as the prime location because it was a quaint fishing village away from the hubbub of the major cities, thus relieving children of the distraction of the world. It started off as a large, red brick building three stories high, and was one of the first west coast boarding schools that housed both males and females. The genders were kept strictly separate, educated in different classrooms, and not allowed to fraternize with each other. Over time, these restrictions loosened until it became the school known today. Appearance The architecture is historic and Victorian since the original idea was to keep it very plain so that it wouldn’t show its age over time. With the red brick and ivy creeping up the walls, it stands as a testament to older days, but not with the weathering and ill disposition. Many parents are awed at the beautiful buildings and peaceful landscape. The grounds themselves are large, containing a spacious front lawn dotted with trees, several playing fields, and room to roam about during one’s free time. However, students at MPA are not known to have much free time—their days are consumed by hours upon hours of homework each night, and many students experience stress and sometimes depression. But the grounds, should they have time to leave their books, are always clean and well maintained, offering students a safehaven within the school grounds. It is surrounded on three sides by the forest, and on one side by the main road which leads to Monroeville. Relationship to Monroeville Students are not allowed to leave campus during school hours, but when they can leave campus, there are buses that drive through every 30 minutes. The fee is $2 one way or $5 for an all-day pass. Students may also purchase semester passes at the main bus terminal in Monroeville. The drive to the town is approximately 20 minutes (mostly because of windy roads). Because students are still subject to school rules, they can be punished by McGillicutty for their behavior off campus. Furthermore, the Monroeville Police Department doesn’t have a whole lot of things to do in such a small town that they are more aware of the goings-on around Monroeville than police in larger places. Campus Living All students are required to live on campus, though exceptions can be made for plausible reasons. (Please talk to Dec about this; most requests will be denied.) There are separate dormitories for males and females, and they are not allowed to cross into the opposite gender’s dorm. The dormitories are three stories high and contain many rooms on each floor. Each room houses six students. All six students share a single room; there are bunk beds and captains beds (beds with desks underneath). In total, there are six beds and four desks. There is a sink and a small couch, but little area altogether. There is not enough room for pianos, other furniture, or anything of the sort. The bathrooms are located at the end of each hallway and contain sinks, toilets, and showers. There are no bathtubs. On campus, students can access the computer lab between the hours of 6 am and 11:59 pm. They are allowed to play flash games on these computers, but only when there is no line for computer access. Porn is not allowed. Downloading programs is not allowed. The computers do have photoshop. There is also a student store on campus selling basic school supplies, snacks and beverages. Students can also order new uniform parts within the store. The store is open 10 am to 5 pm. Dining is free to all students since it is included in the tuition/boarding fees. Each student receives three meals a day, and he keeps track of it with his student ID, which he swipes every time he “pays” for his food. The food is not high quality, but it is edible and most students enjoy it. Dessert is served with dinner. The cafeteria is open for breakfast 6:30 am to 7:30 am, lunch 10:30 am to 2:30 pm and dinner 4:30 pm to 7:30 pm. The school library is small, but not without substance. It houses thousands of books both fiction and nonfiction, as well as a large collection of DVDs. School Day Classes begin at 7:30 am every day. They run until 3:00 pm. Students take 8 classes each semester, and they must take one math, one science, one history and one English class each year. Foreign language is mandatory for three years, though only two years of the same language. (Four years of foreign language is recommended.) There are several lunch blocks, starting at 10:30 am and ending at 2:15 pm. There are vending machines within the cafeteria if someone wants a snack not on the menu. Lockers are located within the hallways of McGillicutty, and students are not to return to their dorms during school hours, even during lunch. Lockers are in no particular order, and are frequently searched for drugs by scent dogs. At the end of the day, students may retire to their dorms, study, hang out, or participate in sports and clubs. Students are encouraged to be as academically active as possible. Clubs The clubs offered at McGillicutty are as followed: + Speech (auditions only; limited capacity) + Girl Scouts (female freshmen only) + Drama Club + NHS—National Honor Society (testing necessary to participate; limited capacity) + Art Club + Peer Tutoring + Environmental Club + Julius Baker Fanclub + Christian Youth Group + Student Newspaper (limited capacity) + Yearbook (limited capacity) Sports Sports are highly competitive, and MPA offers several teams for both genders. All sports teams meet after school for practice; location and length of time vary depending upon the sport. The teams compete against local teams in the area, most notibly the public school in Monroeville. However, they also travel upwards of an hour to compete against other students. They also participate in competitions across the state and the northwest, though those are rarer. Category:Reputation Category:Locations